mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of Heavy Feet
"The Mystery of Heavy Feet" is part 2 of episode 24. It first aired on March 31st, 2010. Premise Everybody who comes across a strange rock suddenly finds themselves very heavy and sleepy. Just what is causing this? Can Alfred figure it out before all of Gnarly Woods winds up stuck? Summary Rudy is in the middle of hedge-clipping when he decides to take a break. He rests on top a group of rocks, but when he goes to get up he notices he's stuck! Pull as he might, he can't free himself and with no other option, he panics and tries to call for help. Meanwhile, the group, Lilly and Grizz are playing basketball together. Grizz has to stop though upon hearing a whistle exactly three times, thanks what he recognizes it as being a call for help from Rudy and he rushes over to the sight. He doesn't see the problem however, as Rudy explains he feels weak and tired and he cannot move. Grizz gets onto the stone and tries to help, but he too gets stuck! Back at Hedgequarters, the four of them wonder why Grizz is taking so long when they hear a small alarm sounding off. Alfred looks and notices its his Detectaberry and quickly goes to locate Rudy and Grizz when they find them on a rock. Alfred asks them why they don't move and they mention how they feel tired and weak... Milo soon joins them and is told what the problem is when the four of them step onto the stone to see Milo wiggle a bit before he falls into the mud! He then notices he can't move either! As they try to help Milo, more people come over to see what the problem is. It's then they note it is probably contaminated water and Alfred collects a sample of it for testing. Calling it the first clue, Alfred also takes a picture of it. Polly leaves to go and fix everybody some snacks as they are stuck and probably hungry... Alfred's dad comes by and they try to tell him not to walk on the stone, but he doesn't hear them and then also feels weak and tired... As Alfred tries to use the Detectaberry, he notices it's not working, but calls its static clue 2. Something very weird is going on. Lilly then points out this small, fuzzy rock she found nearby. Alfred decides its probably clue 3 and Lilly happily cheers for the clue she found. The three of them then leave to investigate what the problem is at Hedgequarters! After testing the sample of water and uploading the data, Alfred tells them its metallic water, then clue 2 is the static on the Detectaberry, which never happens. Then clue 3 is the "hairy" stone. As Alfred looks through the paper, Lilly notices a small clip stick to it suddenly and the group runs back with a clue. Alfred tells them to take off their shoes, backpacks, tool belts and anything with metal in it, and suddenly everybody can stand and leave! Alfred explains the problem was an odd form of magnetism. The water is rusty due to the magnetic pull from the stone. Lilly then goes on to say that "Hairy" is a magnetic rock and they ask how to remove the items from the rock when Rudy gets an idea. Using a riding object, he ropes all of the items and manages to pull them off with ease as everybody laughs and the episode ends... Quotes *Lilly (After finding the hairy stone): "I'm going to call it 'Harry'!" ---- *Alfred: "I got it!" *Milo: *steals ball* "''No you don't!" '' *Alfred: *surprised/dumb-founded* "''Sorry. Nice pass though." '' Trivia *Milo should have just pulled off the straps of his backpack to begin with and he wouldn't have gotten stuck like the others. *A otter woman is seen when Mr. Thomas and Mr. Remy come. Goofs *When Camille and Alfred look at the computer screen, their eye colors switch for a while before Alfred suddenly turns and they turn back to the right color. *Camille's eyebrows vanish for a second after Alfred's dad claims he's fine and she tells the others there is no such things as a flu rock. *Camille gains a cat mouth as she stares at the computer. A kitty mouth is a very rare mouth style in this series. *During the zip-like scene, Camille was some feet away from Alfred, but then after seeing Rudy, she was right behind them. Though it is possible she speed up. Gallery Category:Rudy Gopher Ep. Category:Polly Porcupine Episode Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Lilly Episodes Category:Mr. Hedgehog Ep.